Bloody Mary, Bloody Night, Bloody Titans
by ShadowCatMage13
Summary: The Titans camp out in their living room, read to find out but what happens when Terra goes a bit to far with her ghost story?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. ShadowCatMage13 does not own the Teen Titans. I do not own Edgar Allan Poe's poetry. Thank you.

Bloody Mary, Bloody Night, Bloody Titans

Chapter 1: Setting Up and Truth or Dare

It was a normal stormy October Friday morning for the Titans. Except- Terra was laying her sleeping bag in the middle of the living room, BeastBoy was hauling his out of his room, Starfire was making strange sandwiches and putting them in a picnic basket, Robin was taking things out of his backpack and placing them on the floor next to his sleeping bag, raven was sitting on her sleeping bag, Cyborg was playing game boy, and I guess it wasn't quite so normal after all.

"It's too bad it had to rain today! Now we have to camp out indoors! How lame!" Cyborg complained.

"I actually think it's better, Cyborg. In here we have a restroom." Raven started reading again.

"It's Friday the Thirteenth! Even better, it's October, and the moon will be full tonight! That means great ghost stories!" BeastBoy was ecstatic.

Terra laughed. "How much you wanna bet my story will be better?"

"I bet you, lets see, 25 dollars! You know I'm going to win!" BeastBoy grinned.

"You bet you're going to win- win the losing contest!" Terra grinned right back. She then laughed, and playfully pushed BeastBoy down onto the sleeping bag.

Starfire took the basket and set it down on one of the sofas. "I too think this will be fun, friends. We can tell jokes and eat what you call 'Some mores.'"

"Uh, Starfire, it's Sm'ores. One word- not two." Robin whispered.

"Oh!" Starfire looked around. "I think it is what is called lunch time- if I said it wrong please correct me, Robin." Seeing that she had said it right, Starfire continued. "Friend Raven, will you please pass out the sandwiches? And, Friend Terra, will you please pass out the plates so that none of our friends has crumbs all over their laps? Oh, and Raven, the ones in the green bags are BeastBoy's, gray is Cyborg, yellow is Terra, blue is yours, pink is mine, and red is Robin's."

Raven and Terra nodded, and set about on their given tasks.

After they had all eaten, they played truth or dare.

"Okay Terra, the spinner that you spun has landed on TRUTH, let me think of a question with the others!" Starfire was having a blast with this game.

"I think we should ask her favorite animal," BeastBoy stated.

"No! We should ask what her worst grade on a test was!" Cyborg argued.

"We could ask her about her friends before she met us?" Starfire asked.

"I think we should ask her who her favorite poet is," Raven put in.

"What about her most embarrassing moment. She must have lots!" Cyborg added.

"How about we all ask her one question, and we could do that for every Titan when they get truth." Robin simply said. They all looked at him.

"I think I like that! Let's do it!" Cyborg practically shouted, earning a questioning stare from Terra, who still didn't know what they were talking about. "BeastBoy, you go first."

BeastBoy asked Terra his question.

"Uh, I really like cats... so I guess cats?" Terra answered.

Cyborg began to ask his question.

"Whoa! What happened to one question?" Terra looked confused.

"We each ask you a question."

"Okay, I'm game!"

Cyborg asked. "You have to answer it!" It was the grade one.

"A 71?"

Starfire pushed him away. "Did you have any other friends before you met and joined us?"

"None that are still around."

Everyone stared at her.

"Will everyone stop doing that? It makes me nervous."

It was Raven's turn. She asked.

"T.S. Elliot"

Robin asked the last question that Cyborg had suggested.

"I fell down a flight of stares in front of the guy I liked, once."

BeastBoy laughed. "Well you did, cause you're my girl now!"

"I'm your girlfriend, not yours. You don't own me, remember?"

BeastBoy sighed. "Yeah, that too."

Next was Starfire's turn. She got dare. Terra got to give it to her.

"Starfire, I dare you to kiss Robin smack on the lips and hold it for at least five seconds!" Terra said with joy.

Starfire stared at Terra. Then at Robin, who was grinning from ear to ear. Then back at Terra. "Do I have to? In front of all of you?"

Terra nodded. Starfire sighed and flew over to Robin and sat in his lap. She then held his shoulders and brought her lips up to his. The others watched quietly with fascination. The kiss was moth to mouth, and lasted a whole lot longer then five seconds. More like twenty.

Starfire smiled and pulled away. "Did I do it right?" She directed the question more at Robin that Terra.

"You did great!" Robin replied. Starfire remained in his lap, with her arms around his neck.

"Terra, you are going to pay for upsetting my stomach like that." Raven told Terra with a twitch in her eye.

"Uh, sorry?"

It was Robin's turn. The spinner landed on dare. BeastBoy was the darer.

"Okay Robin! I dare you to sing the refrain of Stacey's Mom at the top of your lungs!" BeastBoy laughed.

Robin groaned. He took a big breath, and, "STACEY'S MOM HAS GOT IT GOING ON! SHE'S ALL I WANT AND I'VE WAITED SO LONG! STACEY CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU'RE JUST NOT THE GIRL FOR ME! I KNOW IT MIGHT BE WRONG, BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH SATCEY'S MOM!" Robin was bright red by the end of this, and everyone besides Raven and Starfire were laughing and gasping for breath. "Okay BeastBoy! Your turn."

BeastBoy spun dare. Robin leaned over and whispered something in his ear, with all the other Titans leaning in, trying to hear it. A sly grin on both Robin and BeastBoy's faces, they returned to their positions in the circle. Everyone sat in a confused silence, until Terra let out a cry of pain.

Beastboy's grin stayed on his face even as Terra's hand smacked him. "He pinched me on the ass!" she cried. Chuckles and snorts resounded throughout the room.

"Raven! Come out! It's you turn! I get to do you if it lands on dare!" Cyborg yelled. Unfortunately, it landed on dare. After Terra had finished groaning about how she was the only one who had gotten truth so far, Cyborg dared Raven to do what made Raven almost pass out.

"KISS YOU! YOU'RE A LUNATIC! NO, I'M NOT GOING TO PUT YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU THINK OF A BETTER DARE!" Raven screamed. Cyborg's screams for mercy added to the screaming. Raven finally calmed down. "One quick small kiss. Just because I don't want you and the others to yell at me for being bad sport. Understood?"

Cyborg grinned. "Understood."

Raven leaned forward to kiss him. He leaned forward. She gave him a small kiss on his forehead, and it was over.

"Aw! How sweet!" Terra and Starfire put in. The immediately shut up after Raven shot them both nasty looks.

Cyborg spun the dial and wouldn't you know it- got dare. Raven smiled mischievously. She actually smiled. Even if it was an evil smile, she smiled. You've got to give her some credit.

"Cyborg, I dare you to recite two of Edgar Allan Poe's poems. You will recite Alone and you will recite 'The Raven'. All eighteen stanzas. Let me start you off. 'From childhood's hour I have not been,' you may continue from right here." Raven handed Cyborg a book and showed him where to read from.

"'As others were- I have not seen..." Cyborg read the rest of the poem.

"Now The Raven. Stop groaning. 'Once upon a midnight dreary.'"

"'As I pondered weak and weary...'" everyone got comfortable and listened.

"Very good. Give me my book back please." Cyborg slowly handed her her book, his eyes wide.

"Who knew poetry could be so depressing? You need to lighten up a little Raven. And this is not going to help you."

Terra nudged BeastBoy awake. "What did I miss?"

"Oh, you only missed from 'When the rest of heaven was blue- of a demon in my view' to 'And my soul from out that shadow floating on the floor Shall be lifted- Nevermore,' yada yada."

Starfire clapped her hands. "The time for the accustomed evening meal has com upon us!"

After dinner, they all sat on the sleeping bags again. It was time for ghost stories...


	2. Let the Stories Begin Robin's story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do, though, own the lame ghost stories! Oh yeah!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Let the Stories Begin- Robin's Story:  
  
Terra snuggled close to BeastBoy, and he put his arm around her. Raven and Cyborg just rolled their eyes. Starfire's eyes were glowing with anticipation. She had only just learned what a ghost story was.  
  
Robin turned out the lights, and shown his flashlight into his face. "This is the story of the three brothers. It does not have a name. Let the fun begin."  
  
* * *  
  
A long time ago, three brothers and their parents lived deep in the woods. One, who was named Sparrow, took deep loving for birds. Another, named Alexander, took deep loving for the written hand. The last, named Hunter took deep pride in hunting for food to feed to the rest of the family.  
  
One day, the father grew ill and died shortly afterwards. He had certain last words for each of his sons.  
  
"Sparrow, may you become a great bird watcher, and tell your family which birds are harmful so that they are not harmed.  
  
"Alexander, may your writings provide money for the family, so that they have enough for clothes.  
  
"And last, Hunter, may you provide wondrous amounts of food for the family, as you always have.  
  
"I wish for none of you to weep for me. I will always be with you, in your hearts and in your souls. Go now, so that I may die."  
  
Their father died. A few weeks later, the brothers' mother went to town for clothes and such. She ordered the boys not to lose sight of the hut, should they wander off. They promised not to.  
  
Hunter had not caught as much as a squirrel in a week, and decided to take it out on his brother, Alexander, and the bottle.  
  
After having a bottle of the strongest whisky in the house, he got in a fight with Alexander. Soon after the fight had started, Hunter brought his ax down on Alexander's head. Alexander dies, saying, "I will come back!"  
  
Hunter fed his brother to his other brother Sparrow, telling him it was rabbit. Hunter joined in in the eating.  
  
When they had both had their fill, Sparrow went out to watch for birds. Hunter remained in the hut.  
  
All of the sudden, the lid of Alexander's desk flew open. Papers flew everywhere.  
  
Alexander's quill pen dipped itself in a bottle of ink by itself. On the wall, it wrote: YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING ME! YOU WILL PAY, HUNTER! YOU WILL PAY!  
  
The quill seemed to leap off the wall and attack Hunter.  
  
"I'm sorry! I was angry! Forgive me!"  
  
The quill leapt back on the wall. YOU ATE ME! YOU COOKED AND ATE ME! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU UNTIL YOU ARE DEAD!  
  
The quill attacked him again. Other quills leapt out of the desk and attacked him.  
  
All at once, 3 quills slit his throat. Blood poured out. The other quills slit his arms and legs. One slit open his stomach.  
  
Hunter died. Blood was all over the floor.  
  
When Sparrow the last brother came in and saw Hunter, he fell into despair. Having lost both his brothers and having no explanation as to how, he killed himself.  
  
When the mother returned from town to find two of her son's bloody bodies on the floor, she wept unstoppably.  
  
She never found Alexander, the writer. She searched and searched. How that mother searched! Believing that one of her son's was still alive.  
  
Soon after, she grew too ill to search. She died within months of her sons' deaths.  
  
But after she died, she still searched! She never stopped!  
  
If you go, deep into those woods, there is a chance that you will see her, looking in vain for her son. Never stopping, always looking.  
  
You might hear her sobs of sorrow if you listen closely.  
  
And that is the story of the three brothers, Sparrow, Alexander, and Hunter, from youngest to oldest.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Robin clicked the lights on, and turned his flashlight off.  
  
"So how did everyone like it?" he asked.  
  
BeastBoy removed Terra's head from his chest, where it had been resting. "Dude! He got attacked and killed by quills! I would be insulted if that was hoe I died. And he ate his brother? Grosse! What type of people eats their own brother? A cannibal?" BeastBoy remarked.  
  
Robin's face turned bright red. "Well, uh, yeah."  
  
"Do not listen to BeastBoy Robin. I thought your story was thrilling and exciting. But why would he kill his own brother? I do not understand. I have an evil sister, but I would never cease her life," Starfire asked.  
  
"Well Starfire, some people are just like that. They don't care about their family, just themselves."  
  
"But that is so terrible!" Starfire's eyes swelled with tears.  
  
"Starfire, control yourself. It was just a story. Nothing more, nothing less." Raven aid in her emotionless voice.  
  
Terra put her head back on BeastBoy's chest. "I thought it was pretty good. Not that it's better than my story will, be because my story is da bomb!"  
  
BeastBoy hugged her. "Oh yeah? Well my story is better than 'da bomb'!" He said with pride.  
  
"Anyway, it's my story next, so everyone, huddle up! No, actually, I think not. Oh well! Get comfortable, because this story will be a hit!" Cyborg grinned.  
  
Starfire sat down in Robin's lap and put his arms around him. BeastBoy hugged small Terra even more tightly. Raven made an annoyed face at them all and simply sat there.  
  
Cyborg began......  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sooooooooo, tell me what you, as long as there are no flames. Chapter two is probably going to be really short but whatever. See you then.  
  
-ShadowCatMage13 


	3. Cyborg's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I never will.

Cyborg began-

* * *

It was a cold windy night. Roy wandered the streets, hungry and frozen. He started down a street he had never been down before. The lights were out in all the houses- all except one.

Roy knocked on the door of the lighted house. He didn't expect anyone to answer. No one ever answered for a grubby orphan.

The door opened. A small woman stood in front of him.

"Well? What do you want, boy? I haven't got all night, and it's freezing as it is." She asked him coldly.

"Please miss? I'm hungry! Could you spare a bowl of stew? Please miss!" Roy wanted to know.

The woman sighed. "Normally I wouldn't do this. One bowl- then out you go!"

"Thank you miss! I'm grateful!" Roy thanked.

She led him in and to a table. She then put a small bowl full of cold stew in front of him. He ate it quickly.

"Please, miss? Can I have some more?" he wanted to know.

"Who are you? Oliver Twist? No, now leave. You wanted a bowl, not two. Out! Now!" the woman spat.

Roy ran out of the house. He was still starving, but it had been lessened a small bit.

Roy began to look around for a place to sleep. He found a place by a trash pile.

The next morning, a storeowner found the carcass of a dead frozen boy. He gave him to the gravedigger.

The digger dug a small grave for the boy. On the grave, he put REQUIESCAT IN PACEM, HEAVEN BLESS THE YOUTH THAT HAVE BEEN TAKEN.

But every night, in that town, a small boy goes from door to door, asking for food.

If a house owner would try to give him food, he would simply disappear into thin air. He still wanders those streets today, begging for food.

Poor Roy is always freezing, always hungry. Always begging, always wandering.

* * *

Terra let out a small snore. BeastBoy nudged her awake.

"Wha-what did I miss?" Terra blinked her eyes.

"Ha-ha! Only the whole story!" BeastBoy burst out laughing.

"That's not funny BB! Robin tell him he is wrong!" Cyborg fumed.

"Uh, what? Sorry Cyborg, I kind of snoozed off after 'It was a cold and windy night.' How much did I miss?" Robin yawned.

"Not funny! Better that your brother kill brother!"

"Cyborg, control your anger. Yes, your story needed serious improvement," Raven stated.

"IF YOU THINK IT NEEDED SO MUCH IMPROVEMENT, WHY DON'T YOU TELL YOUR STORY ALREADY? HUH? I'M WAITING FOR AN ANSWER!" Cyborg was red with anger.

"Okay then. If you insist. Get comfortable. I must concentrate." Raven told him.

"Ooh! This is going to be good! I mean, it's Raven! My story will be better though..." Terra stretched.

"Right! Go Raven! You da girl! Oh yeah!" BeastBoy carried on. He only stopped when Terra smacked the back of his head.

And so, Raven began.

"This is a story about a girl who was desperate. I suggest you listen, for I won't be starting over. Now, then..."


	4. Raven's story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I never will.

Ghost stories written by me.

Chapter 4: Raven's story-

Raven got a far off look in her eye. "This is the story of a girl named Katie. Please get comfortable."

* * *

Katie stepped up the old decaying steps of the mansion. She couldn't believe she had actually let her friends dare her to do this. She thought of all the stories people told about this house- how no one who ever went in came out. She shivered, despite the warm night.

Katie slowly pushed open the door. She felt its rough splintery surface almost break beneath her fingers. The humid air smelled of blood. Maybe it was her imagination. Maybe this was just a dream and she was sound asleep in her sleeping bag at Meredith's house. Maybe- no. She stopped herself. Believing it wasn't real could lead to her death. It was very real.

What was the deal? Why was Katie so scared of going into the old house? Really, it was just a house, wasn't it? There couldn't possibly be any 'ghosts' or 'zombies!' 'Be rational!' she told herself. 'Get a grip!'

Katie entered the house. Now, she was sure it smelled like blood. She shown the flashlight she had brought along with her around. It was nothing much. Three hallways branched out, each with a series of doors. There was an old decaying staircase. There were cobwebs, of course. No big deal.

Seeing that it was the shortest hallway, Katie started down the middle. She opened the first door, and was consumed in a cloud of dust. When she had finished coughing and sputtering, and the dust had died down, Katie looked in. It was just an ordinary closet. At least, that's what she thought at first. Katie showed the dim light of her flashlight on the walls and shelves. It was empty. That was what it appeared to be- until the beam fell on the floor. There- on the floor of the dusty closet- was a boy. One glance at him told Katie to run. One glance had taken in all of his features. One glance, and Katie slammed the door shut with a scream.

The boy had been covered in fresh, wet, blood. Blood had been oozing down his face and his limbs. Cuts had been all over him. A look of terror had been in his dead, still wet, glazed over eyes. His mouth, still containing saliva, was open, as if he had tried to make one last scream for help. One last chance for someone to hear and save him. One last chance- and then he died. Katie couldn't possibly imagine HOW, just that the kid was undeniably dead.

Katie would have run. She should have run. But no- Katie was too proud. The dare had been to go into the house, look behind every door of every floor, and then come out. She had made a promise. She had sworn. She could not turn back and lie to the others. She could not break the promise. She HAD to go on.

Katie slowly moved to the next room. The last room of this hall. (Hey, I TOLD you it was the shortest hall!) She twisted the doorknob. She hadn't been ready for the dead boy. She certainly wasn't ready for this!

The door looked as if it should have been white. But it had faded into a crude ugly yellow. The doorknob was sticky. 'To bad they took electricity out of this place a while ago.' Katie thought absentmindedly. She didn't even wonder what the sticky stuff was. She didn't learn until later that it was blood.

The door creaked as it was pushed open. All Katie could do was stare at the scene set in front of her. It was a bathroom. It was more than a bathroom. Blood filled the bathtub. The red substance was oozing down the sides. Bloody handprints were printed all over the used-to-be white tile. Hanging from the shower curtain rod, tied by the hair, was the head of a young girl. She couldn't have been more than five. Blood dripped from her neck onto the tile floor. Her jaw was set tightly. Her brown eyes showed no expression. Her long brown hair was dull and lifeless.

In the sink was what seemed to be a finger. On the floor by the sink was a hand missing a finger. That quickly established to what hand the finger belonged.

Katie slowly backed out of the room and shut the door. That solved hall one, right? She quickly walked back to where the hall began. She entered the first hall set in front of her this time. This hall, though long, had but 4 rooms on it. They were widely spaced out.

Katie opened a door. This time it was a bedroom. The bedroom consisted of a closet, which she didn't dare go near; a dresser, which had possibly been quite pretty at once, but was know dull and the brown glaze faded, a bed with worn upholstery, a nightstand, and a desk.

Katie slowly walked over to the dresser. She opened the top drawer. It was filled with earrings and bracelets. 'Victoria would love this stuff,' she couldn't help but muse. Victoria- that preppy, blonde, know it all. A false friend, if there ever was one.

Katie shut the drawer. She opened the next. She almost puked at what she saw. Were those eyeballs? "GROSSE!" Katie screamed out. She slammed the drawer shut. Katie staggered back to the bed, lost her balance, and knocked the sheets off. She turned and stared at its contents. A girl, around her age, was lying there in a white night gown. Her black hair spilled over the pillow. Her skin was the color of her nightgown, as if all blood had been drained from her.

Katie slowly got up and dusted herself off. It wasn't too hard to tell that the girl was dead. Katie made her way to the door. As she did so, her gaze fell over the other side of the girl. Her gown was split open, as well as the skin beneath. Katie could even see the hipbone. The sheets on that side were blood stained. The blood was a dried brown. It didn't make Katie as nauseous as fresh blood, but it was still unnerving. Could she wake up, now, please?

Katie ran out of the room. She yanked open all the remaining doors on that hall, snuck a peek and slammed them all shut again. The dare never said anything about exploring each room. That was a laugh in Jennifer's face.

Katie had calmed down by the time that she finished that hallway. She then came to the third and final hallway. This hall had three rooms. Thank God.

The floorboards creaked beneath her feet. It made her shiver again. She casually opened the door on her left. It was dark inside, so she showed her now very dim flashlight in. She screamed as rats scurried out and leapt over her feet. How pleasant.

The room was empty, except for the box in the corner. Not just any box, but a casket. Curiosity completely consumed Katie. She walked over and peered over the top. Inside was a young man. Dead, of course, and lying there with his hand by his sides. His eyelids were shut, and his mouth had been pulled up into a small smile. Katie knew that boy. He had disappeared two years ago. Katie gasped and quickly walked out of that room.

'This house is full of death and disturbance,' Katie thought to herself. She would file the boy's whereabouts with the police, once she got out of here. If she got out of here.

Katie opened the door on the right and was relieved to find that it really was empty.

The last room on that hall was the kitchen.

That room was filled with disturbing surprises.

Where to begin? Where to begin?

Katie's enterance was greeted by the body of a dead man seated on the windowsill, above the sink, across from the door. His skin was tan and sagging, his hair rumpled, his clothes torn, an eye coming out of it's socket, a slash across the neck, an evil smile planted on his face, and did I mention the knife in his chest right where the heart was supposed to be? It was hard to miss.

Katie walked around the table and heard a CRACK! She looked down and realized she had stepped on a- an arm. That was sure to ruin her sneakers. Katie realized she was beginning to get used to the strangeness of the house around her. She needed to get out of there, and fast.

She walked out of the kitchen. She still had the stairs and whatever was up the stairs left. She felt another shiver go up her spine.

Each step creaked as her foot touched it. Her foot went through one of them. Beetles and spiders crawled out as she pulled her foot out.

Katie reached the top of the stairs to find a long hallway to her right. She began down it.

When she came to the end of it, Katie was puzzled to find a single door. 'Odd.' She thought. 'That was quite a long hallway to end up at a single, battered, decaying door.'

This was the last room. After this room, Katie could leave and go back to her friends and enjoy the rest of their sleep over. Then she would wake up the next morning and pretend this whole experience had never happened. Everything would be fine. She hoped.

Once again, the door creaked as she opened it. A draft blew Katie's hair across her face.

Katie was surprised to see another bedroom. The bed was what looked to be a queen size with a faded pattern of squares on the comforter.

Against one wall was a dresser. Against another was a closet. By the bed was a rocking chair. In the rocking chair was the corpse of a man.

The man's face only had half of its skin. An eye was missing. He emitted a fowl odor that almost made Katie puke. His one remaining eye was rolled over and seemed to be looking at her. His skinless jaw gave the appearance of a smile. His bony hands were rested on the arms of the rocking chair. The flesh was peeling away from the bones of his fingers.

Katie inched around him to the closet. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Glancing around, Katie saw a key resting on top of the dresser.

Katie walked over and grabbed the key, making much noise with the floorboards in the process. She walked back over to the closet and turned the key in the lock. There was a click and the door swung open.

Then, it seemed almost as if a hand had grabbed and stopped her. A hand. There was something on her shoulder. Resting on her shoulder. Like a hand. Katie glanced down to see it was a hand. A bony hand. She glanced up at the face whose hand it was and yelped.

Katie tried to run from the decaying man with only half his skin. He was just too strong. Yes, strong.

Katie screamed. She screamed with all her might and fought against the dead man with all her will power. His hand held her fast.

Katie's scream was muffled as the corpse squeezed her neck. He squeezed until no sound came from her mouth. He squeezed until no more breath came from her body. He squeezed until she could no longer see. He squeezed until her heart stopped, and she became as limp as a rag doll. It was over. The last door had been opened.

* * *

Cyborg gaped, Robin snored, Starfire stared, BeastBoy sighed, Terra smiled, and Raven concluded telling her story.

"There. I'm finished. Now it's Starfire's turn." Raven stated.

"Way to go Raven! Everyone give Raven an applause! Now, wasn't that story nice? Raven, high-five!" Cyborg complimented. Raven just glared at him. He quickly put his hand down.

"I hope you friends enjoy this story! It's the scariest Tamoran story I know. Please enjoy!" Starfire beamed.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Starfire's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, and I never will. The ghost stories are by me, however.

5: STARFIRE'S STORY

Everyone looked at Starfire. Raven braced herself for something odd. Terra rested her head on BeastBoy's shoulder, and Robin listened intently. Cyborg kind of let his thoughts wander around.

Starfire beamed. "I hope that you friends will enjoy this one. It is the scariest one I know. Relax and listen, if you wish!" Starfire giggled.

* * *

Wontolene left her room to go out on a night fly. She quietly crept past the aglefloop and out the floognboon. She sighed when she hit the fresh air.

Out of the corner of her eye, Wontolene saw something move. It could have just been an assledoon, but she decided to follow anyway. She crept bye a hoosle monster, and saw it again. She kept following.

It was dark out, but luckily Wontolene had a wextinstringer. She saw the object move to the left. She kept following.

Suddenly, as Wontolene rounded the rignerstort, she was greeted bye a reklednstartyud! She screamed and flew for her life. The reklednstartyud chased her.

She ran inside. It followed her. She couldn't believe she had actually run into one.

The reklednstartyud finally caught her. It quendressed her, and she beled and beled. But no one heard her. She was doomed.

In her final moments, Wontolene looked around her. She looked at the hikleben, and the yornaks. She looked for the last time at the novenments and cortyerds.

Then, it was over. The reklednstartyud had quickly zarianded Wontolene. No one ever saw her again...

* * *

Starfire beamed again. "Well friends, what did you think?"

Robin looked at Starfire with pleasure. "That was wonderful Star! Your very best. Don't you think so guys?"

Terra smiled politely. "It was... interesting."

BeastBoy, on the other hand, was not so polite. "Dude! What on Earth is a reklednstartyud?" then he lowered his voice. Raven's head was on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg had his arm around her shoulders, and both were asleep. "You even put Raven to sleep. And she's supposed to be the queen of horror. And what's a reklednstartyud?"

Robin glared at BeastBoy. "BeastBoy! You should be nice! You probably hurt Star's feelings! Besides, it's your turn now. Now WE can laugh at YOU."

BeastBoy grinned. "Okay. Wake Raven and Cyborg up, and we'll get this party jumpin'!"


	6. BeastBoy's Story

Disclaimer: I, ShadowCatMage13, do not own the Teen Titans and I never will.

**Chapter 6: BeastBoy's Story**

"Okay BB, you're up."

Terra scooted off BeastBoy's lap.

"Okay. This is about a girlfriend and boyfriend. Their names were Meredith and Cody. Now listen close..." BeastBoy attempted to make his voice menacing.

* * *

"Cody, I don't want to! It looks scary inside that house! No one has been in it for years! We could fall through the floor, and break our necks, and die!" Meredith whined. She was normally a cheerful optimist, but she scared easily.

"Come on, Mere. It won't be bad! It will be fun at $10 a minute each for Canace's dare! You'll be able to go on that shopping spree, and I can buy you nicer things, and take you nicer places!" Cody pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

The thought of things calmed Meredith down. "Well, okay. I'll go in with you. But I won't be satisfied until I get the money."

The two lovers walked up the steps to the old run down house. Everyone called it a mansion, when it was really the size of an ordinary one-story house.

Meredith clutched tightly to Cody. They had forgotten the flashlight. She was scared of the dark. What fun.

Cody stroked Meredith's back. "It's going to be alright. I promise." He brought his lips to hers. Little did they know that that promise would be broken very shortly.

Cody and Meredith took a few steps forward. Suddenly, they heard the door slam behind them. They turned to see a white, transparent figure transparent, of course turning a key in the lock.

"Unlock that door! Now! Or we won't be able to get out!" Meredith was screaming at the being in fright. They had probably already gotten $40. That could be enough for two outfits. Meredith hurled herself at the being, and was immediately covered in a white mist, trapped. "Cody!"

"Mere!"

The being rushed off down a small hallway, then literally through a door with Meredith. Cody ran after.

Opening the door, Cody found it led to stairs leading down. He ran to the bottom, and encountered another door. Well, actually, he bumped into it, and lost his glasses. He didn't bother looking for them- he had to save Meredith. He flung open the door. Inside, Meredith lay in a heap, breathing deeply.

Not bothering to look around, Cody rushed over to her.

"I have the key! Here, now lets go before that- that thing comes back!" She held up the key.

"Keep it! Now lets run!"

It was too late. The being was in the doorway. Meredith ran straight through it, but Cody wasn't so lucky.

"Meredith wait! Help me!" Cody cried for help.

But Meredith's fear overcame her. She ran out. She ran to the door. The key turned roughly in the lock, but she got out. She left Cody behind. She could hear his desperate cries for help behind her, though. Then there was the last one- that he would be back. And then silence.

Meredith kept that key. When she graduated and moved out, she kept it. She would never forget Cody's last words. About coming back. They stuck to her.

Ten years later, Cody met his last words. At midnight of the day he had disappeared ten years ago, he came back.

Meredith lay asleep in her apartment. The key lay safe inside her drawer. Then, there was a blast of wind, and the windows flew open.

Meredith was awake in a heartbeat. The strange wind was blowing everywhere. She was terrified. And then, Cody, the young 17 year-old boy was there. He grinned an evil grin down on Meredith.

"You were the cause of my death, Meredith, and I shall be the cause of yours!" the wind blew harder.

The top drawer of Meredith's dresser flew open, and out flew the key. It landed in Meredith's hand.

"A parting gift Meredith. Tonight was your last night!"

The next morning, an ambulance took Meredith's body away. Cause of death: fright. No one new what she had been so frightened of.

The police did find one clue, but it wasn't enough to give them hardly any of the story. The clue was clutched tightly in Meredith's cold, dead hand. A key. The old house had been torn down four years ago. No one would find out.

* * *

"Did you like it guys? Did you?" BeastBoy asked after the story was over. "I bet even Raven was scared!"

"Actually BeastBoy, that wasn't the least bit scar-"

"It was truly scary, and we were all quite frightened!" Starfire nudged Raven.

Terra and Cyborg grunted.

"Okay Terra sweetie! It's your turn to lose to me!" BeastBoy said in a honey sweet voice with a huge smile.

Terra smiled back. "Actually, I was wondering, if either before of after my story, we play spin the bottle..." She moistened her lips and looked directly at BeastBoy.

BeastBoy, in turn, started to drool.

"Don't make me sick. I'm not kissing any of you!" Raven retorted.

"Come friend Raven! It would be fun. Please Robin?" Starfire's eyes glittered.

"Well, okay. Cyborg?"

"Whatever."

Then Robin frowned. "Terra, do you want to do it before of after your story?"

Terra put on a thoughtful look. "I think it should be now. To lighten the mood a bit." And thus it was decided.


	7. Spin The Bottle

**Spin the Bottle:**

"...Spin the bottle first. We can use this Coke bottle. I just finished the Coke!" Terra smiled. She then wiped some of BeastBoy's drool off his mouth.

The Titans sat in a circle. Terra placed the Coke bottle in the middle after washing it out. "Here's how we do it. When a girl spins, the other girls back out. Same with the guys. We can question out sexual preferences at another time." She then giggled.

Terra, being the person who introduced the notion that they play, spun first. She crossed her fingers and inwardly rejoiced when it pointed to BeastBoy.

"Now, we go in the closet for thirty seconds, and in that time we have to kiss. BeastBoy, I won't be able to kiss you if you drool all over like that." Terra again wiped BeastBoy's mouth off. Everyone shivered at the thought of Terra touching his saliva.

Terra then took BeastBoy's hand and sped into the closet with him.

Two minutes later... "Terra! BB! Thirty seconds is up! You can come out now!" Cyborg yelled at the closet. "Do they even have that much lung capacity? How can they possibly make out for two whole minutes? I think I'm going to be sick!"

Three more minutes passed. "You two! Get the hell out here! NOW!" Cyborg lost his nerve.

Terra and BeastBoy came out panting. "Sorry," they both murmured.

"Can it be my turn, Robin? Can I spin the bottle now?" Starfire couldn't wait.

"Wait!" Terra insisted. "I think that if it lands on someone, and they go back to kiss, they should back out for the rest of the spinning, until their turn to spin."

"Terra, you just don't want anyone to get BeastBoy. But, I think it's fair. Everyone should get to go back no more than twice. Okay," Robin replied.

BeastBoy and the girls backed out. Starfire spun.

"Robin! It landed on you! Now we must go back and join our mouths together in what you call a kiss!" Starfire was overjoyed. She flew Robin into the closet.

The two were back there for four minutes, until Starfire came out giggling and was followed by Robin.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Raven murmured as she looked at Cyborg. She didn't need to spin. He was the only one left. "Lets get this over with," she said as she dragged him in. She didn't see the big grin on his face.

When the door of the closet closed, Raven continued. "I say we give a small kiss, then sit in here the rest of the thirty seconds."

Cyborg grinned even larger. "Okay."

They both leaned forward, and their lips met. Raven tried to pull away, but Cyborg grabbed her. He held her and kissed her the whole time. The light bulb shattered at the top of the closet. Good thing it wasn't on.

When they left the closet, Raven was glaring at Cyborg.

The girls came back into the circle, and the boys backed out. Robin spun first. He prayed it would be Starfire. He gaped when it stopped spinning.

"Terra! No! Terra is my girl! You can't kiss her! MINE!" BeastBoy was frantic.

"Calm down BeastBoy. It's just one little kiss."

Even though he wore a mask, everyone could see Robin's embarrassment.

Starfire was fuming.

Terra groaned and went into the closet with Robin. He gave her a peck on the mouth and they sat in silence for the rest of the required time. When it was over, they rushed out.

"This means I'll either get Starfire or Raven!" BeastBoy groaned. He spun, and got Starfire.

Starfire, in turn, lifted her nose and walked into the closet. BeastBoy slowly followed.

For Starfire and BeastBoy, it was the same as what Robin and Terra had done. A small peck.

Raven tried to pull away from Cyborg as quickly as possible when she went in with him again, but he held her tight. She would have blown him up a long time ago, if not for the flicker of foreign emotion that the cyborg stirred in her.

When Raven and Cyborg came out, everyone sat down on their sleeping bags again, and waited for Terra to tell her story. But Terra wasn't there. Neither was BeastBoy.

Cyborg walked to the closet and lightly tapped on the door.

"Who's there?" He heard BeastBoy reply.

"Cyborg."

This time Terra answered. "Cyborg who?"

"Cyborg if you don't come out to tell your story now you're going to be in trouble."

"Five more minutes, please?" BeastBoy answered.

"No! Come out now!" With this, Cyborg knocked on the door hard, causing it to fall down. In front of him were Terra and BeastBoy. "Now, shall we join the others?"

They quietly walked the short distance back, Terra and BeastBoy exchanging looks the entire time.

"Look who I found hiding in the closet!" Cyborg said cheerfully. The three sat down.

"Okay Terra. Tell us your scary story. Show BeastBoy that you deserve those twenty five dollars," Robin insisted.

Terra brightened. "Okay. This is the story and legend of Bloody Mary, from start, to finish, to afterlife..."


	8. Terra's Story

I own nothing.

_**Chapter 8: Terra's Story**_

Everyone looked at Terra. She took a deep breath.

"This is the story of Bloody Mary, beginning, to end, to beyond..."

* * *

At first, it was just Mary. It was just Mary until her world was turned upside down. Her father, King Henry VIII, needed a son heir to the throne. He decided to divorce her mother, Catherine, and marry a woman named Anne Boleyn. This infuriated Mary. Especially when it happened, and she was declared a bastard, and unfit to inherit the throne.

Mary became enemies with Anne. Anne made Mary a servant girl for the new heir, Princess Elizabeth. This made Mary angrier.

Mary was quite happy when her father beheaded Anne and also declared Elizabeth a bastard.

Many wives followed Anne, and when Henry died, Mary's half brother Edward took the throne. He died shortly afterward. After that, Jane, Mary's cousin, became queen. Mary's supporters overthrew Jane and Mary was declared Queen.

When Henry had divorced Catherine, England's religion was changed from Catholic to Protestant. Mary became determined to change it back to Catholic, and let nothing stop her. When protestants refused to become Catholic, Mary had them burned at the stake, and quartered. She then was given the name "Bloody Mary."

Mary beheaded her cousin Jane and the people involved with Jane's crowning. This added to her new title.

Mary got married, but was unable to produce any heirs. Having no children to success, Mary named her half sister Elizabeth a legitimate child to their father, and a successor. She did this on one condition: that Elizabeth would keep Catholic as England's religion, and continue to prosecute the Protestants that wouldn't convert.

Elizabeth promised, with no intention of keeping it. And when Mary died, Elizabeth restored the Protestant religion. Even though dead, this infuriated Mary. She planned on revenge. Revenge against the those who had wronged her in life. She willed them to die. But she needed a way to get to the other side. So she made a contract with Satan himself- everything for revenge.

The contract was that Mary would be able to go over to the other side when her name was summoned. She was so desperate for revenge that she let Satan make the summons only able on Friday the thirteenth of October. She let him make it so that the person who summoned her had to say her name in the mirror three times. She had to be summoned in front of a mirror in the dark. Finally, it was settled. Mary could have her revenge. She would slice up the person who summoned her- or people.

But she could only come at night- when day came; she was back on the other side. She could come through mirror, and make her way around and kill inside- but she couldn't go outside.

This is the story Candace told at the sleepover at Vicky's house. She was one of the 4 girls there, and Victoria had invited 3 boys who would leave at midnight.

"So how about it Vicky? You don't really believe in all this Bloody Mary stuff, do you? I thought you were the serious one? Why don't you prove it's not real, with Drew, and summon her? It's Friday the thirteenth of October. Go ahead with Drew!" Candace smiled at the girl across the circle from her.

"Of course it isn't real, Candace. Come on Drew. Let's prove it." Vicky blushed slightly. She liked Drew.

"Okay, let's go!" Drew grinned. He and Vicky walked together into a room with a large mirror. They turned the lights out and called "Bloody Mary" out thirteen times. The mirror turned red. A scratched up woman appeared in it.

She held a knife in her right hand. Blood dripped off her. She was covered in it. She stepped out of the mirror and approached the two terrified teens. She killed them.

The others at the sleepover listened to Vicky and Drew's screams. They ran into the room to find both their bloody bodies lying on top of each other.

Suddenly, Bloody Mary was there. The teenagers ran for the door. Some made it without being slashed and killed, some didn't. The surviving children found it to hard to explain, so they told the police that they had found the bodies of the kids and had run. After all, who would believe them?

* * *

"So what do you guys think? Was it good?" Terra asked.

"It was okay, not as good as MINE!" BeastBoy declared.

"We will decide that tomorrow morning, BeastBoy." Terra smiled

"Okay, Titans. Time to turn the lights out and go to sleep." Robin said.

The storm howled outside. The Teen Titans all got into their sleeping bags, and Raven turned the lights out. They all sat in the dark, thinking...


	9. The Summoning of Bloody Mary

CHAPTER 9: THE SUMMONING OF BLOODY MARY

And so the Titans attempted sleep, but all were restless.

Raven thought of Cyborg, and how nice he was to her. She couldn't help but like him. It was obvious he liked her, the way he stared. Or, she had something in her teeth when she caught him staring.

Cyborg thought of Raven. She was being unusually nice to him lately. He was enjoying it. Everyone but him and Raven had someone in the group, why not them? Everyone needs SOMEONE, right?

Robin thought of the formation of the Teen Titans. It had been a year since Terra had come back to the Titans after betraying and proving she was still good to them. And then there was Starfire, the alien girl. The GORGEOUS alien girl. He had liked her from the beginning. Everyone had seen that.

Terra thought of betraying and coming back to the Titans. She remembered how angry she had been when it felt like BB had rejected her. She had felt like she had closed her heart to him and the others. Then, on the last day of working with Slade, she realized that they were all still in her heart. Then she had betrayed Slade and sacrificed herself to save the city. Right after BeastBoy had forgiven her. She smiled at how BeastBoy had so wonderfully brought her back from stone. How the Titans had let her back in. She even got to keep her marker. Then BeastBoy had admitted his feelings for her.

Lightning lit up the sky and thunder boomed. Terra's sleeping bag was cold. There was probably enough room for Her and BeastBoy in HIS sleeping bag. She got out of hers and joined him.

BeastBoy thought of Terra. Her shining blonde hair, her slim figure, her fashionably small breasts, her charming laughter, her sweet kisses. He thought of how wonderfully he had accidentally brought her back after she was turned to stone. He remembered their first kiss. It had tasted of strawberries- maybe because Terra had just finished a bowl of them?

BeastBoy watched as Terra walked over to him and joined him in his sleeping bag. She snuggled close to him, and gave him a good night kiss on the nose. He hugged her back. Those two were the only Titan's to make it successfully to sleep.

Starfire couldn't help but wonder about Terra's story. Today was Friday, October Thirteenth. What would happen if she tried the mirror trick? She decided it wouldn't hut to try.

She got up and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She started the chant.

"Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary!" Starfire stared at the mirror.

She almost gave up when the mirror turned red. Then, there was a face in it. The face of an old woman. An old ANGRY woman. She had a knife in her hand, which had appeared. Her body, now visible, was covered in blood. Her clothes were drenched in blood.

Starfire opened the door and ran out screaming. She forgot to shut it.

"Starfire! What's wrong?" Robin asked and held Starfire tightly.

"Blood- Bloody Mary! I summoned her! She came! She will kill us all!" Starfire sobbed.

At this point, BeastBoy and Terra had woken up.

"Bloody Mary? Here? No! We are all going to die!" Terra went into hysteria. BeastBoy attempted to calm her.

"Are you sure Star? Did you really see her? There might be a logical explanation for this. Is it possible that you imagined the whole thing out of sheer fear?"

"DOES EVERYTHING HAVE A LOGICAL EXPLANATION FOR YOU? BLOODY MARY IS HERE, AND EVERYONE IS BEING CALM ABOUT IT BUT ME AND STARFIRE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE THE TOW-"

BeastBoy covered Terra's mouth, and once again attempted calming her.

"Whoa Terra! Take it easy. Starfire saw her and is acting calmer that you are!" BeastBoy inquired.

But then, the bloody figure of Bloody Mary appeared in the doorway...


	10. Running

I own nothing.

T T T

The appearance of Bloody Mary made Terra gape in horror. "Oh... my... God!" Was all she said.

Beastboy laid a hand on Terra's shoulder. "What do we do?" he asked her.

"We run out of the Tower. But I don't think that will be easy. She can pop up anywhere."

"You heard her Titans! Run!" Robin exclaimed. The Titans scattered in groups.

Cyborg ran with Raven.

Terra ran with BeastBoy.

Robin ran with Starfire.

"Cyborg. What is the closest exit from the way we are going?" Raven asked.

"Out a window!" Cyborg was actually quite scared. I mean, it isn't every day that a bloody killer from the other side comes over trying to kill you- unless you are a very strange person.

"Don't even think about it. We are 9 stories up. You would die." Was Raven's reply. The two rounded the corner and ran into Cyborg's room...

"BeastBoy! Wait for ME!" Terra shouted at the green cheetah a couple feet in front of her that was BeastBoy. "Don't leave me here!"

BeastBoy turned into himself and ran next to her. "You can get on my back. That way, neither of us can leave the other behind."

Terra nodded.

Beastboy stopped and turned back into a cheetah. Terra climbed quickly onto his back and held on- for dear life.

The two raced off until they reached Terra's room. They went quickly inside and locked the door- not that it would help, it just made them feel more secure. BeastBoy turned back into himself, and they waited for...anything...in silence...

Starfire had Robin by the hand, and they were racing down a hall. Robin couldn't see where they were going- Starfire was flying to fast. He had not seen which way Bloody Mary had gone, and she didn't seem to be coming after them, but he still gave himself the job of looking for her.

Suddenly it was black. "Robin, are you undamaged?"

Starfire had raced them into a closet.

"Sure, I'm fine."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds.

"I am going to try the rest of the Titans." Robin called all the Titans on their communicators. Well, except for Starfire, since she was right there.

"Listen Titans. We need to split up. I don't care what BeastBoy and Terra have to say about this, but we have to. If we travel in pairs, she can kill us two at a time. Once one of us finds an EXIT, she or he will get the nearest Titan out with them. If Bloody Mary comes to you while you are by an EXIT and waiting, go ahead and leave. If you encounter Bloody Mary, scream and fight as though your life depended on it- and that is probably what the situation will be.

"So Titans, say your goodbyes and scatter!"

Raven and Cyborg shook hands and left Cyborg's room.

Terra and BeastBoy clung to each other until Robin had to call them to tell them to leave. They then departed with tears in their eyes. Terra because she was so damn scared of Bloody Mary.

BeastBoy had tears because he hated seeing Terra scared and now she was REALLY scared, and there was nothing he could do. He didn't want anything to happen to her, either. He loved her.

"Well, see you later." He told her.

"Hopefully." She sighed. Then she looked at him. "I love you."

Beastboy was surprised. He new she did, but this was the first time she had ever said it aloud to him. Sure they had kissed and all that. But this was the first- and possibly last- time the words had fallen from her mouth in front of him.

"I love you too." He replied. They shared one last hug and went different ways. Both thought of the other.

After separating Terra and BeastBoy, Robin and Starfire had to leave one another.

Starfire suddenly flung her arms around Robin's neck. "If I don't ever see you again in the living realm I wish to say that I will miss you!" And then she planted a big kiss smack on his mouth.

When he pulled away he replied, "I'll miss you too. But I think it will turn out all right. No one will cross to the other realm besides Bloody Mary." Robin said this to convince himself more than Starfire.

"You think?"

"Sure. And everything will be back to normal." He smiled.

Starfire giggled. "Is anything here ever NORMAL?"

He laughed and gave her one last kiss. As he did so, he wondered if it really was their last kiss.

So the Titans went in search of an EXIT, each alone. The one to first encounter Bloody Mary was unknown. The Titan simply searched for an exit, the Titan's eye looking out for Bloody Mary also. The Titan didn't know, as the Titan looked to the right, what lurked to the left...


	11. Possible Death

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 11: Possible Death**

Cyborg glanced around. Good. There was no site of Bloody Mary. But there might be soon. He had to stay alert. He should have done more for Raven then just a handshake. He might never see her alive again. He should have told her how he really felt. She might have fried him, but at least he would have it out and she would know. He sighed and kept searching. The nearest EXIT wasn't very far away, hence the "nearest" EXIT.

Raven had a battle waging in her mind also.

"You should have told him how you felt!" Was what Romance had to say.

"Yeah, you and he would make a great couple!" Happiness chimed in.

"You might never see him again, since one of you may be killed by Bloody Mary." Sadness said gloomily.

"Who cares about Cyborg? Hatred shall rule! Mwahahahaha!" Hatred laughed.

"There is a logical explanation for all of the feelings that you have for him. Shall I tell you about them? It is called love, and the logical part is-" Smartness was cut off.

"Who gives a damn about logic? I say you should go up to him and give him a kiss smack on the lips, then see how he reacts. If he doesn't like it, cuss him out and punch the ass hole." Rudeness declared.

"I don't have time for this! I have to find an EXIT and get out of here before Bloody Mary finds ME." Raven told them, and went back to the real world.

BeastBoy thought of finding an EXIT, staying away from Bloody Mary, and keeping those he cared about safe.

A shadow stirred around the corner, breaking BeastBoy's line of thought. It was just a rat. He would have to keep a watch out for true danger. His thoughts then went to watching out and being alert.

Terra thought of BeastBoy. His pointy ears- he was right, the ladies loved them. He said he loved her back. She smiled. She then thought of his smile. Almost too big for his face. His jokes were actually funny- when you thought about them. She didn't really care if he was messy. Most teenage boys are, right? BeastBoy's shoulder was comfortable also. A great place to lean her head and take a nap. Or his lap- or his chest if he was lying down. He had a loving touch. He had always been nice to her. Well, nicer than the others. He had talked her out of being Slade's apprentice. He didn't give up on her like the others had. But now they were all friends. Friends- the word rung in her head.

Terra remembered what she was doing. She was finding an EXIT. She was watching out for Bloody Mary. She was trying to get out of the Tower ALIVE.

Starfire fired star bolts at anything and everything she saw that moved or she thought moved. She would explain the broken window to Robin later. Robin, the mysterious boy, whom she loved dearly. She shot a coat rack. She remembered that she had to look out. Watch for the scary old lady known as Bloody Mary.

Robin walked through the Tower, always alert. He thought a bout Starfire a bit, but he paid attention to what he had to do.

Bloody Mary picked out her first victim Titan. The Titan was watching out, as they all were. The Titan had one eye looking in front, one searching for movements on the right. The Titan constantly turned around to make sure nothing had followed. But The Titan forgot the left.

Bloody Mary approached up on the Titan from the left, and didn't give the Titan a chance to cry for help. Within seconds, Bloody Mary had what she wanted from the Titan...

Terra called in on the communicator. "I am two doors down from an EXIT. I'll wait right here for any of you who are in the area. It is Section THREEC. Hurry up, I don't want to hang out in one place for long! Oh, yeah, Room thirteen."

It turned out ALL the Titans were near that area, since they All showed up.

Terra and BeastBoy linked arms. They were getting out of the tower, where Bloody Mary was. What a relief! Into the rain!

Right in front of the EXIT, BeastBoy and Terra stopped dead.

BeastBoy glanced at Terra. "You okay?"

Terra looked deathly pale. Then she looked at him.

Her eyes started glowing red.

Then some strange mist seemed to eject itself from her body, as if a spirit were leaving it.

Beastboy caught Terra when she fell.

"Terra, no!"

A trickle of blood ran down her cheek...


	12. What Next?

BeastBoy rushed Terra outside.

"Please be alright, please be alright!" he cried, clasping her hand. It was cold and limp.

The rain was falling hard on the two of them. Beastboy cradled Terra, crying harder.

"I loved you! You can't be dead! You just can't! He looked at her face. He wiped the blood away. There was a long scar across the right side of her face. He brought hers up to his. He kissed her, for he thought would be the last time.

He held on to her frail form, crying. "Don't be dead! Don't!" he was in too much shock and sorrow to check if she was breathing, or if her heart was beating.

BeastBoy took his glove off, and traced her face with his finger. Such a pretty face. So young, so caring.

He remembered her sweet voice a little raspy. He remembered her bell-like laughter, which he had heard just a few hours ago.

He had loved the girl. He couldn't bear to think that she could possibly no longer be in life. He couldn't bare to think of her in death. To never hear her call his name, laugh at his jokes, kiss his lips. He remembered their first kiss, for the second time that night. How it had tasted like strawberries... he remembered how happy he had felt to know that she had lived through being stone. How she had graciously rejoined the team.

He nuzzled his head against her shoulder. The rain pounded upon them.

She smelt sweet, like ocean mist. It was probably from her body wash, but he loved breathing her sent in. The rain was washing it away, though. Soon, the sweet smell was gone.

He gazed at her face, again. So innocent looking. She had told him she was a virgin. And a virgin she had stayed until now. Now, it looked quite like she was gone forever. This brought more tears to BeastBoy's eyes.

He remembered more about her. How they had finally had gone on a real date, with out interruptions. How they had gone so many places together. All the times they laughed and cried. Basically all the times they were together.

But all sweet things must come to an end, BeastBoy thought sadly. He decided to bring his lips to hers just one final time, even if she was dead by now.

He had been kissing her for a few seconds, when he felt a small return kiss from her. At first he had thought it was his imagination, until the kisses grew stronger.

BeastBoy broke away, and looked down at Terra. She smiled at him. She brushed his tears away.

"Don't cry. We're outside. Safe. No Bloody Mary. I'm fine. Where are the others?"

BeastBoy was over come with happiness. Too overcome to reply. He simply kissed her face.

Terra sat up in his lap, and returned the kisses. They were too overcome with their love for each other that they didn't notice the other four come out, beaten up and bloody.

Starfire rushed over to Terra. "You are alright! Glorious!" She then gave Terra a 'hug of death.'

"Yeah, glad to see your okay, too." Terra managed to answer.

"Yeah, Terra, we were kind of worried. You didn't look so good when Bloody Mary came out of you like that." Robin scratched his ear.

"KIND OF WORRIED? KIND OF? WE WERE WORRIED SICK! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" BeastBoy pitched a fit over Robin's choice of words.

"Well, actually, you did. The rest of us were too busy getting past Bloody Mary to think about you two. No offense, we do care, but we also care for OUR lives." Cyborg put in, earning an angry frown from BeastBoy. "Anyway, Raven, I saw you take a hit from Bloody Mary's hellish dagger. Would you mind if I took a look at that? It looked like it went pretty deep."

Raven let him. Cyborg didn't notice her affectionate, hooded eyes upon his face. But they were there.

Robin tore off bits of his cloak to wrap around wounds. BeastBoy helped with the first aid. Terra would have helped, but she was weak from the Bloody Mary attack, and couldn't stand up.

"You just sit here, relax, and rest. That's what you need."

Terra rolled her eyes at his care for her. She wasn't helpless, but it was amusing to watch Beast Boy panic over her.

Starfire walked up to Robin. "I am glad you are undamaged." She told him. He responded with a nod before hugging her tight.

Raven watched Cyborg's face as he wrapped her arm up in part of Robin's cloak. He wrapped it in a caring way.

"Thanks." She said.

Cyborg nodded. But before he knew it, his lips were meeting Raven's in a light kiss, from which both immediately pulled apart in haste. A tree fell down a couple hundred yards away. They grinned sheepishly at each other.

Seeing that everyone was already taking care over someone, Beastboy went back to where Terra was sitting. She automatically leaned her head on his shoulder when he sat down. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"The sun is rising," Terra observed. The two watched as the sun slowly rose up.

"Hey Terra. Shouldn't Bloody Mary be gone now? Didn't you say she left when the sun rose?" Raven came over.

"Yeah, she should be gone." Then Terra turned to BeastBoy. "Hey. Want to carry me up when Robin says we can go back?" She smiled sweetly.

"What? You too tired to walk?" BeastBoy said, playfully punching her. She laughed. In reply to her amusement, he picked her up and walked over to Robin.

Robin turned to BeastBoy and Terra. He grinned at the sight. "Yeah?"

"Can we go back now? We're tired! I want sleep! I have barely gotten an hour!" Beastboy complained.

"Bloody Mary is supposed to be gone when the sun is out, right?"

"Yep." Terra said with a yawn. She then got comfortable in BeastBoy's arms, and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Okay Titans! Back to the Tower!" Robin ordered.

Robin went first, followed by Starfire, then BeastBoy and Terra, then Raven, and finally Cyborg. They entered the Tower, and went straight for the inside of their sleeping bags- except for Terra. She went with BeastBoy to his.


	13. Morning At Last

Last chapter! I own nothing!

TTT

Chapter 13: Morning at Last

Terra opened her eyes to the sunlight streaming in through the windows all around. She snuggled closer to the warm body of BeastBoy. She had survived Bloody Mary's attack, as had everyone else. They all had scars to tell the story now. She sighed.

BeastBoy also opened his eyes to the sunlight. He felt Terra snuggling closer to him. He didn't think it would be possible for her to get any closer, though. He stroked her hair. It glinted in the sunlight. He buried his face in it. It smelled of strawberries.

She turned over and smiled at him. She kissed him. It was her way of saying that the horrific night was over, that she was all right. He kissed her back passionately. She still tasted of strawberries.

Cyborg woke up and got out of his sleeping bag. He tiptoed over to Raven, not wanting to wake anyone. When he reached her, she was still asleep. He stroked her cheek. She woke up when the cool metal touched her. She looked at him, and smiled.

Cyborg put his fingers to his lips. He then bent down to kiss her. She kissed back, lovingly. The toilet in the bathroom erupted. This wasn't the best, because BeastBoy had used it last, and BeastBoy always forgot to flush. Cyborg couldn't help but laugh as he remembered being able to hear him going from two rooms away. The noises had made him burst into laughter.

Raven stroked his cheek. She was learning how to feel emotions without blowing things up as much. If she hadn't learned, Cyborg might have blown up a long time ago. Her delicate fingers brushed over his lips. She smiled at him again, growing accustomed to the foreign expression on her face.

Robin woke up when he saw Cyborg's metal glint in the sunlight. "All right Titans! Time to wake up!"

After a few moans and groans of five more minutes, or it's to early, they all got up and in a line.

"Terra, how's the cheek?"

"Fine." There was a scar on her cheek where Bloody Mary had scratched it while taking over her body.

"Everyone else?"

"We're all fine. A few scars and scratches won't stop the Teen Titans."

They all grinned at each other.

"Okay, so how about some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Delightful!"

"I'm always hungry."

"Food!"

So they all had breakfast. Of course, by that time it would be counted as lunch. No one commented on this. They simply ate on their sleeping bags.

They ate some weird type of cereal that Starfire had made. It was actually okay. But no one dared ask her what it was made of.

Breakfast finished, they all rolled up their sleeping bags and disposed of their food bowls. They threw the sleeping bags in a closet, not to be seen until the next campout.

They then went all their separate ways, as they would on any other day. Robin played Cyborg in video games, BeastBoy flirted with Terra, Starfire cooked strange Tamaranian foods in the kitchen, and Raven read "The Fall of the House of Usher," for probably the thirteenth time.

"So Terra, you sure you're okay?"

"Of course BeastBoy! I already told you a million times. I'm perfectly fine."

"Just making sure, y'know. I care about you, and I get scared when ever you get hurt, and I wonder what I would do with out you, AND-"

Terra cut in with a peck. "I know you care. Or else you wouldn't have said you loved me." She kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, and they stood that way for a long time.

Terra rested her head on his shoulder. "I'll never stop loving you. No matter what happens. I'll always love you."

BeastBoy hugged her tighter. "Same with me. I promise. And I swear I won't break this one. Never." He kissed her cheek. "I'll love you until the world ends. I'll love you after. I'll love you even when we are both dead. That's how much I love you."

Terra gently pulled away and looked into his eyes. She then pulled him close again into a long, loving, passionate, warm, heart filled embrace.

And that was how it was. BeastBoy was with Terra, Robin was with Starfire, and Cyborg was with Raven. All was perfectly ordinary for the Teen Titans.

They almost all forgot about the whole Bloody Mary experience. Terra's scar healed over and disappeared, and so did everyone else's scars and scratches.

Everything was fine, until _those_ people came...

TTT

So, tell me what you think. Please review. Just keep to the story, don't throw insults at me, tell me how to improve! I've enjoyed writing this for you all!

Well, I hope to hear from all the readers soon. Thanks!

-ShadowCatMage13


	14. Eight Years Later

Well, it's only been eight years, hasn't it? In just a couple more years, the time span between the post of the final chapter of this fic and my age when I started it will be the same.

Reading over this fic made me cringe in that there is so much OOC fluff in here. I'm glad that people enjoyed it, but I am also a bit surprised. I suppose that's what I was into in middle school - fluff ad nauseum.

Anyway, to the point of why I'm adding this- I'm not posting any more stories on this account. Ever. I'm done with the Teen Titans fandom. Within the last couple of weeks/months, I have received a couple reviews from people saying that they can't wait for me to update, good fic, etc. My initial reaction was, "people are still reading this?" And the traffic map confirms that people are still reading this. Which is awesome, I guess.

I have recently started writing fanfiction again, in a different account. It's for a different fandom, and still romance-y, but with a hell of a lot less fluff and an attempt to keep characters, well, in character. No, characters do not start making out in public for hours on end for no reason other than ooh, fluff. Also, strong female characters- female protagonists who can get shit done without the help of a man. I'm through with damsels in distress.

Again, to the point- if you are curious about my new, less middle-school-ish fanfiction in a separate fandom, I invite you to tell me so (in reviews or PMs) and I will link you.

So, thanks for reading? I hope you're curious about where my writing is now?

-ShadowCatMage13


End file.
